


Tied Up

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Writers of Destiel Challenges [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bondage, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean and Castiel have some fun with ropes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Writers of Destiel Challenges [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy look, a new work! Feel like it's been forever since I actually sat down and wrote something that wasn't inspired by spite haha. 
> 
> This is for the Writers of Destiel's Lusty Lexis challenge. Find us on tumblr [here](https://writersofdestiel.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to join the server :D
> 
> The prompt was, "You look a bit tied up, want me to come back later?"

“You look a little tied up,” Castiel murmurs with a wry grin, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Want me to come back later?”

Dean can’t respond with the ball gag in his mouth, but he’s sure Castiel gets the message just from the glare Dean offers him. Cute or not, Castiel’s puns are annoying, especially when Dean’s actually tied up and basically nonverbally begging for an orgasm. 

Castiel always keeps his promises, though, and he’d promised Dean the most intense orgasm of his life tonight. He still hasn’t delivered, so Dean gives him a look that he hopes screams a mixture of please fuck me and I will rip out of these ropes myself if you don’t get me off. He seems to get the point across, at least, because Castiel trails a finger down Dean’s chest, circling each of his nipples, before continuing a path down the rest of his body. Dean shivers at the light, sensual touches, desperate to touch Castiel back but resigned to the fact that he won’t be able to. Not until he comes, at least.

Castiel’s warm hand wraps around Dean’s cock and it nearly short-circuits his brain. He’s been on the edge for so damn long now—orgasms built up almost to the point of breaking before Castiel would back off entirely and leave Dean a weeping mess on the bed, chest heaving as he desperately tried to get himself off without the aid of Castiel’s hands or mouth. The line between pleasure and pain is so blurred right now that when Castiel bites at Dean’s inner thigh, all he feels is the white-hot sensation of lust down to his bones. 

Castiel’s warm fingers and hot breath are everywhere—Dean’s chest, across his stomach, carding through his hair, teasing the rim of his thoroughly abused hole—except for the one place he wants them. That’s pretty typical, especially on nights when Castiel wants to drag things out. They’ve already been at this for what Dean thinks has to be hours at this point, he’s practically vibrating out of his own skin with need. Castiel doesn’t seem to be in a hurry, though, and no amount of whining or carefully planned nudges by Dean spur him into doing anything but teasing.

Eventually, he doesn’t have the energy to try to goad Castiel into moving this along, so he just settles into the mattress and takes every ounce of pleasure his boyfriend is willing to give him. It must have been what Castiel was waiting for, though, because a moment later he chuckles and cards his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“That’s my good boy,” he purrs. The bed dips as Castiel moves around on it and Dean hears the faint pop of their lube bottle being opened so he shuffles himself as well as he can to spread his legs. Castiel hums, brushing a hand up Dean’s thigh as he slowly, achingly slowly, guides his cock into Dean. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you, sweetheart? Hm? I think you’ve earned a reward, wouldn’t you agree?”

Dean nods feverishly, whimpering as Castiel’s hands settle on his hips.

“Tell me how you want me to fuck you, my love,” Castiel murmurs. Dean’s about to protest but then soft, reverent hands are unbuckling the ball gag and removing it from his mouth. Dean works his jaw a few times, breathing in a few unobstructed breaths before he focuses his attention on Castiel. 

“I want you to fuck me like this might be the last time we ever see each other and we’re both so desperate to forget everything that we lose ourselves.”

Castiel blinks at him and Dean can see the subtle shift in his demeanor as he finally, fully sinks into his dominant headspace. Dean barely has a second to be elated by that before he’s being manhandled farther up the bed and Castiel’s entering him again, this time rougher and far hotter than last time. Dean barely manages to bite back a shout as Castiel’s hands roughly untie Dean’s arms from the chest harness. Dean almost immediately wraps his arms around Castiel’s shoulders, digging his nails into Castiel’s feverish, tanned skin as Castiel fucks into him roughly. 

He gets what he asked for. Castiel’s rough, fingers pressed into Dean’s hips as he licks and bites along Dean’s neck. Huffs and grunts and moans fill the room and at this point, Dean’s not certain who they’re coming from. He doesn’t really care, either. He just wraps his legs around Castiel’s waist and holds on for dear life, taking everything Castiel’s willing to give them.

Castiel had promised him the most intense orgasm of his life and he makes good on it. Dean’s vision whites out as he comes and he thinks he screams or moans or something, but his face is so buried against Castiel’s neck that he has no idea which it is. Castiel’s not far behind him, driving into Dean a few more times with stuttering thrusts before he buries a hand in Dean’s hair and grunts his name as he comes.

After a while, they worm their way out of bed to clean themselves off and get Dean untied, and then he’s unceremoniously yanked under the blankets by Castiel and snuggled within an inch of his life. Dean fucking loves it, though, so he wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist and sighs happily.

“Love you. Still hated your pun though.”

Castiel laughs, the quiet rumble a soothing noise that pulls Dean even closer to sleep. His fingers brush through Dean’s soft hair, stroking down the back of his neck. “You loved it. Maybe not right at that second, but you’ll think about it tomorrow and smile.”

Dean hides his face in his neck, shaking his head. “Such a fuckin’ dork. Goodnight.”

Castiel grins and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Goodnight, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/636452646243418113/tied-up-a-destiel-fanfic-rating-explicit-word)
> 
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
